Zords in Power Rangers Time Force
The Zords in Power Rangers Time Force are highly advanced machines sent from the future that the Time Force Power Rangers can pilot. This is the second series, following Power Rangers Zeo, in which none of the zords were destroyed during the series but were instead simply "retired." Transwarp Megazord In Time Force, all of the Zords (except the Quantasaurus Rex) are stored in the year 3000, at Time Force's base. They are sent through time by the Transwarp Megazord when needed. The Transwarp swings its extendible right arm (rather like a club) to hit the Zord in order for it to attain the necessary velocity for time travel. The Rangers never get to command the Transwarp Megazord and its combat capabilities are largely unknown, although the arm that it uses to send other Time Force Zords back in time can be used as a weapon. The Transwarp has only participated in battle once, and its travel to the past was only made possible by the warping powers of the mutant Cinecon. Time Flyers Each of the five Rangers have control of their respectively-colored Time Flyers, which can combine in three different ways to form the Time Force Megazord: Mode Red, Mode Blue, and Jet Mode. (In this way, it is similar to the mecha from Jetman.) Ostensibly, the Time Flyers are stored in the year 3000 for the sole reason that it is not possible to refuel them in the year 2001. * Time Flyer 1: piloted by Wesley Collins. * Time Flyer 2: piloted by Lucas Kendall. * Time Flyer 3: piloted by Trip. * Time Flyer 4: piloted by Katie Walker. * Time Flyer 5: piloted by Jen Scotts. Time Force Megazord The five Time Flyers can combine into the Time Force Megazord in Jet, Blue and Red Modes Time Force Megazord Modes *Time Force Megazord Jet Mode: Simply a larger aircraft capable of using the Cyclone Defense. In the course of the series, however, the Jet Mode has never finished off an opposing monster, instead having to switch to Mode Blue, or more commonly Mode Red. Because of this, the Jet Mode is almost never recognized as being a Megazord. *Time Force Megazord Mode Blue: Optimized for speed, and it can use the Time Jet in Blaster Mode. Mode Blue is formed with Pink and Yellow Time Flyers forming the legs, Red making the body and head, and Green and Blue forming the arms. It uses the nose cockpit section of the Red Time Flyer to form its head, so the head is more conish than Mode Red. The finishing move for Mode Blue involves using the Time Jet in Blaster Mode to freeze enemies. *Time Force Megazord Mode Red: Optimized for power. Mode Red is formed with Green and Blue Time Flyers becoming the legs; Red making the body and head; and Pink and Yellow becoming the arms; while the wings of Red and the noseshields of Pink and Yellow combine to become a shield. It is armed with the Time Force Megazord Saber, allowing it to use a saber strike to freeze enemies. Typically, one Ranger would say "Your time is up" after its use. During its use, the sides of the sword would close, and the slash itself would commence in earnest when the sides are fully merged with the blade which is seen in front of a clock, with the sides acting as the "hands". Shadow Winger/Time Shadow Megazord Later on in the series, the Shadow Winger appears to aid the Rangers. Its presence is often heralded with a solar eclipse. For a long time, the identity of the person who sends the Shadow Winger back in time is unknown - later it is revealed to be Alex. The Shadow Winger can become the Time Shadow Megazord which can deliver a double slash with its wrist blades. It can also combine with the Time Force Megazord to form the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Blue or Red, depending on what mode the Time Force Megazord is in. Shadow Force Megazord The Time Shadow can combine with the Time Force Megazord to form the Shadow Force Megazord. This Zord is basically the same as the Time Force Megazord, but with increased power and additional armor. Like the Time Force Megazord, the Shadow Force also comes equipped with the Shadow Force Megazord Saber which has a sword and blaster, with different finishing attacks. Shadow Force Megazord Modes *'Shadow Force Megazord Mode Blue': This mode uses the ' Pressure Cannon or Time Target', which involves it flying into the air and launching the numbers of a clock around the mutant. The numbers would surround the mutant in a circle as they formed a clock. The Megazord would then fire its blaster right at the helpless mutant, who freezes briefly before imploding and being shrunken down again. *'Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red': This mode uses the Blizzard Slash or Time Striker, which involves it creating a holographic clock as it circles its saber once, and then slashing down at the mutant directly from the center of the clock. The mutant freezes briefly, then explodes, implodes, and finally shrinks again. Most Blizzard Slashes first involve the Megazord firing laser nets at the mutant to trap them before executing the Blizzard Slash or Time Striker. Quantasaurus-Rex The Quantasaurus-Rex (Q-Rex for short) is operated through voice activation by the Quantum Ranger. Like some Other Ranger Zords before it, it is not piloted by the Quantum Ranger, but controlled by the press of the buttons on the Quantum Morpher. It is incapable of combining with other Zords, although it can change from its Dinosaur Mode to Megazord Mode, and the Time Force Megazord in Mode Red once rode on the back of the Q-Rex as it finished off the enemy. Originally a prototype Zord from Time Force, the Q-Rex was one of the first objects to be sent back in time, but it was lost in time during the Jurassic until recovered by Wes and Eric. It is powered a Trizirium Crystal, a technology developed in the future and manufactured from what is considered industrial waste today. Due to its unstable nature, it can often go berserk and out of control. Its main weapons in dinosaur mode are the Q-Rex Lasers on its back and a giant laser that fires from its mouth. When the Quantasaurus-Rex transforms into Megazord form, it undergoes several changes in arsenal. Its dinosaur mode back lasers are replaced by shoulder mounted cryo-units, which are used in the Max Blizzard attack to freeze mutant enemies into stasis. It can also fire its left hand in the Q-Rex Thunder Fist attack, similar to an attack used by the Astro Delta Megazord. Its other weapon is the Q-Rex Missile gauntlet located on its right hand. The final attack, of course, is the aforementioned Max Blizzard. This Megazord also has a special emitter on its chest which was used to give Eric the Mega Battle Armor. The Q-Rex continues to serve Eric (although he didn't use it in Reinforcements from the Future or Forever Red). See also Time Force Category:Power Rangers Time Force nl:Zords in Power Rangers: Time Force